The Haunted
by no1nosme
Summary: Brittany is having strange experiences in her new home with her husband, Alvin Seville, and their two children. Is it a coincidence a cemetery is right in their backyard? Does Alvin believe his wife that there is something very wrong with the house? Do the kids know something's very wrong? Blood is present! I am now using my own idea instead of real events. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, this is a brand new story and I know you guys are like, "What the heck? She just posted a new story just a month ago! She should be working on her other stories!" I know. And I'm sorry. But I thought of this and I can't get the idea out of my head! NO FLAMES! I just hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh yeah, I've been forgetting to do this. I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own the conjoined story line from the the show The Haunted. I don't own the show The Haunted. My friend, MissUnderstood999, and I own Claire Seville and David Seville. (David is not Dave Seville. He is Alvin's son.) And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my approval.**

**The Haunted**

**Ch. 1**

The Sevilles have just moved into a new house on the account of their children starting to become young toddlers. Alvin had decided that the children needed to grow up in a bigger house. Brittany was with him all the way. Claire and David Seville were already becoming a hassle.

Claire was getting into trouble all the time, like Alvin. Of coarse Claire was a Daddy's girl. Sweet, little David Seville was very clingy to his mother and sister. David would start to fuss if Brittany wasn't holding him at all times or if Claire wasn't in the same room with him. Claire would fuss if she wasn't the center of attention at all times, that's why she would cause trouble, to get more attention.

The worst thing about Claire causing trouble was that she and David had just started walking, meaning she could now get to more places to cause more trouble.

"Claire!" Brittany exclaimed, seeing the remains of the broken vase scattered on the floor.

Claire just gave Brittany her most innocent face.

"No. That is not going to work anymore," Brittany stated, crossing her arms.

Claire pouted. David gave out a loud whimper, stating he was going to cry if Brittany didn't pick him up.

Brittany sighed and said, "I can't pick you up now. I have to clean up this mess that your sister made."

Brittany picked Claire up and put her over in the "Naughty Chair."

Claire started to cry. She _hated_ being in timeout.

David started to cry, seeing Claire was not in the room and Brittany wasn't holding him.

Brittany rubbed her temples, obviously stressed. She tried to calm herself. _Alvin will be home from work soon, _she thought.

She grabbed a broom and started to clean up the remains of the vase. David was a refusing to calm as she cleaned. He even had walked over and was trying to grab the broom from Brittany so she would pick him up.

Brittany sighed and said in a stressed tone, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..."

She scooped him up and David calmed immediately. She brought him over to the Naughty Chair placed him down next to him sister. He immediately burst into tears again. He _never _went to timeout._  
_

Brittany went back to cleaning the vase up.

David cried out, "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

It broke Brittany's heart to be like this, but she couldn't carry David around forever.

**Brittany's POV**

I heard the door open and a familiar voice yell, "I'm home!"

I sighed with relief. Alvin was home.

Claire looked excited and yelled back, "Daddy!"

I could tell Alvin was smiling at the sound of his daughter calling out to him.

Alvin walked in and saw the kids in the Naughty Chair and me cleaning up. Now I could tell he was frowning. He asked, "What did Claire do this time?"

I sighed and sat on my legs. I quietly said, "Claire broke this vase. I had to put her in time out and clean this mess up. David started crying and pitching a fit because I wouldn't pick him up."

Alvin frowned and sat on the ground next to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. He whispered into my ear, "Oh, Brittany...you need a break...you're stressing yourself out..."

I gave him a small nod. I then sighed again, "I can't take a break. I need to help with the renovations."

Alvin frowned. He knew I wouldn't let up. He sighed, "Okay..."

* * *

That night, after Alvin and I had laid the twins down to sleep in their cribs, we showered and laid down in our bed. Alvin lightly played with my hair while I kept my head on his chest. I started to feel Alvin stop playing with my hair. That meant he was falling asleep. I looked around the room. The only light came from the moon outside the window. The moon calmed me and I slowly fell asleep along with Alvin.

I woke up with a gasp. I had heard something. I don't know what the sound was, but it was something. I gazed around the room and I noticed the power was out. The fan had stopped moving and the digital clock was off.

I gently shook Alvin. I whispered, "Alvin...Alvin...the power's off..."

Alvin half woke up. He whispered, "Okay. You go turn it back on."

With that said, he rolled over and fell back asleep.

I huffed and mumbled, "Of coarse."

I climbed out of bed. I shivered lightly. How come it was so cold? The power's out! I shook the thought off and made my way out of the room, through the hall, down the stairs, through a few more halls, through the door that lead to the stairs to the basement, down that flight of stairs, and into the basement.

It's so creepy down here. It's freezing too. I started making my way through the rubble. It felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, just to make sure no one was here. No one was around me. It still felt like someone was watching me.

I found the power box and started to look through the labeled switches. What the heck? The house switch was turned off. That means someone came down here and turned it off manually. Claire and David can't even reach the power box. Alvin might've turned it off to mess with me, but he was with me the whole time. I shrugged it off. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

I reached up to the small switch. As I turned the power back on, I heard laughter behind me. My eyes became wide and I quickly spun around. I quickly looked around. No was there. But someone must've been there! Who was in the house?

I ran as fast my legs could carry me back up to my bedroom. I shook Alvin _hard_. Alvin immediately jumped up.

"What!" he yelled.

I was freaking out. I was shaking and I had tears streaming down my face. I cried out, "I-I went down to the basement to turn the power back on, but while I was down there, someone started laughing behind me! When I turned around, no one was there! I think someone may be in the house!"

Alvin was confused for a moment before grabbing a bat out of the closet and searching the house with me right behind him. After an hour of searching, he said, "Brittany, there's no one in the house."

I was still crying. I cried out, "There's someone here! I know it!"

Alvin pulled me into his arms, calming me. He laid back down with me. I cried myself to sleep and Alvin stayed awake until he knew for sure that I was sleeping.

* * *

In the morning, Alvin and I woke up around the same time to the usual cries of our children. We went down to the hall to their room. Claire was holding her teddy bear that she had officially named Teddy. Teddy was her best friend. She never went anywhere without him. She also got very angry if anyone called him 'it' or 'toy' because she believed the teddy bear was real.

David immediately reached out for me, wiping the old tears off his face. I scooped him up. David gave me a hug.

Alvin picked Claire up. Claire was too busy talking to Teddy to notice Alvin. I silently chuckled. She could be even sweeter than David sometimes.

We walked them down to the kitchen. We set them down in their chairs at the table. Alvin and I started on breakfast. We shared this responsibility on days like this. This was one of the days that Alvin didn't have to work.

He started to joke with me, "Do you hear anyone laughing behind you now?"

I rolled my eyes.

Maybe it was just my imagination...or maybe it wasn't.

**How'd you guys like that? Interesting, isn't it? Please R&R! I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen next! Did Brittany really imagine that laugh? Well, you'll just have to stick around to find out!**


	2. Suspense is Growing

**Hey guys! I know I only had two reviews, but I had 29 views! Even views from other countries! So, hello my foreign friends! And anyone who's waiting for new chapters for ****The Lightness and Darkness**** or Mystery**** of the Keys****, I'm working on them. I just really NEEDED to post a new chapter for this story. I'm so excited for this story that I couldn't wait to update this story! So let's start this chapter!**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own the conjoined story line from the show The Haunted. I don't own the show The Haunted. My friend, MissUnderstood999, and I own Claire Seville and David Seville. (David is not Dave Seville. He is Alvin's son.) And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my approval.**

**The Haunted**

**Ch. 2**

**Suspense is Growing**

**Alvin's POV**

My wife must be going crazy. She keeps hearing sounds that no one else is hearing. Everyone in her family has been coming over a lot. They all think she's crazy too. No one else has heard any of the sounds she's been hearing. I just don't understand why she's making all this stuff up! Is it to scare everyone else? I have no idea.

I sighed. I was talking to Simon about all of this. Brittany was somewhere in the house, probably making up a sound. She's probably imagining the sound of a ball bouncing around in the attic again. She always hears that one.

"You just need to have a little faith in her," Simon said.

I sighed and said, "But, Simon! I just can't! She's going crazy!"

Simon patted my shoulder. He responded, "You're her husband. It could actually be possible that she is actually hearing all this stuff. I mean, it'd take awhile to figure it out how she is hearing it all, but it's still possible."

I gave a small nod.

Simon continued, "It could also just be from moving into a huge house. Quite a few people are scared in a huge house for quite sometime because of all the room in the house."

I nodded. A smile slowly spread across my face. That could mean she's not crazy at all!

I said, 'Thanks, Si."

He smiled. "No problem."

Brittany suddenly ran in, freaking out. I sighed. Here we go again.

She quickly ran to me. She stuttered, "I-I heard that ball bouncing in the attic! I went up there and nothing was bouncing!"

I pulled her into my lap. She curled up into a ball and whimpered lightly. I started to rub her back. I looked over at Simon. He was frowning.

**Jeanette's POV**

Simon and I are at Alvin and Brittany's house. Our kids are playing with Claire and David. I was going upstairs to use the bathroom.

I started to walk down the hall. I walked by the master bedroom when I heard a door slam down the hall behind me. I quickly spun around.

I shrugged it off and started walking to the bathroom again. I heard the door slam again. I turned around again. No one was there.

I started walking again. I glanced behind me. Nothing.

I suddenly heard the door slamming over and over again.

I started walking back to where the door kept opening and closing. Claire must be slamming the door. My kids did anything wrong.

I grabbed the doorknob. The door started trying to slam harder. I put a lot of strength into stopping it. I looked behind the door. My eyes went wide at the sight. No one was there.

I looked around. This was going to be the kids' playroom. Nothing was in here. No other doors. Nothing had been set up either. It was only a floor, ceiling, walls, a few windows. That was all.

The door started slamming harder, but nothing was slamming it. I screamed and ran out. I ran all the way downstairs, screaming.

I grabbed Simon's arm and the kids. I yelled, "Brittany's right! There's something wrong with this house! That door was slamming, but nothing was slamming it"

Brittany looked relieved. Finally, someone believed her.

I pulled my husband and our kids out to the car and we left quickly.

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin looked at me. He looked angry. He started yelling, "See what you did! You're driving away our family!"

I immediately had tears in my eyes. Alvin _never_ yelled at me._  
_

His face softened, seeing the tears in my eyes. He sighed and started saying, " Brittany, I-"

I didn't give him time to apologize. I got up and ran upstairs before he finished.

I ran into our room and looked the door. I jumped into my bed and cried into my pillow hard.

I could immediately hear Alvin banging on the door, yelling my name, begging me to come in.

Alvin whispered, "Please, Brittany...I-I'm so so so sorry..."

I sniffled and slowly got up. I slowly opened the door. He immediately pulled me into his arms as soon as I opened the door.

* * *

Alvin and I had gone to bed after we laid the twins down in their cribs. We were both fast asleep when I suddenly woke up to the cries of Claire. Claire was crying for me from her room. She was only crying for me because she knew Alvin wouldn't get up in the middle of the night to get her.

I climbed out of bed and made my way to Claire's bedroom. I opened the door and walked in. I walked over to Claire's crib. She pointed behind me, crying hard.

I looked behind me. Nothing was there.

She cried out, "Her! Her!"

Who was she talking about? Who was disturbing my home?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Suspense is growing! Now Jeanette believes Brittany! And what the heck is up with Claire? Stay tuned to find out!**

**no1nosme is out! Peace!**

**~no1nosme~**


	3. Finally

**Okay, is everyone ready for this chapter? I know I am! Before we start, I must do the disclaimer.**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own the conjoined story line from the show The Haunted. I don't own the show The Haunted. My friend, MissUnderstood999, and I own Claire Seville and David Seville. (David is not Dave Seville. He is Alvin's son.) And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my approval.**

**The Haunted Ch. 3**

**Brittany's POV **

Am I being paranoid? Alvin says I am.

I know something's wrong with this house. Jeanette believes me. And Claire's been seeing someone or something in her room in the middle of the night. Alvin's been staying home a lot so I won't be so freaked out.

Right now Alvin and I are laying in bed. It's the middle of the night. I can't fall asleep for some reason so Alvin decided to stay up with me.

Alvin whispered into my ear, "Getting sleepy?"

I shook my head a little. He sighed a quiet sigh.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

When I suddenly heard stomping in the attic, my eyes shot wide open. I whispered, "Did you hear that?"

I looked up at Alvin. His eyes were wide. He nodded.

I whispered, "That's one of the noises I heard that you called me crazy for."

Alvin gave me a small nod. He picked up the bat and started making his way towards the attic.

**Alvin's POV **

Brittany and I were just at the door to the stairwell that led to the attic. We slowly made our way up the stairs. I put my hand up to tell Brittany to stop then I put a finger to my lips and to tell her to be quiet.

Brittany gave a small nod.

I slowly opened the door. The stomping was still going on as I turned on the light.

Brittany stood at the door so if anyone tried to run out, she could slow them down.

After inspecting the whole room, I stuttered out, "B-Brittany, n-no one's in h-here."

She nodded. "I know. I've known this whole time."

My eyes slowly went wide. She's been right this whole time. And I've been so terrible about this to her.

I walked over to her and stroked her cheek. I whispered, "Brittany...you have no idea how sorry I am for not believing you..."

She nuzzled her face into my hand and whispered, "It's okay, Alvin..."

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

Alvin and I are fast asleep in our bed after he finally found out that I wasn't lying this whole time. Well, I _was _asleep. Claire had started crying for me.

I climbed out of bed and made my way towards Claire's room.

As soon as I walked in, Claire pointed behind me. She yelled, "Her! Her!"

I gently picked Claire up. I whispered into her ear, "No one's there."

She shook her head. I looked behind me. Nope. Nothing was there.

I gently sung her a lullaby. I knew she didn't want to fall asleep, but eventually she did. I laid her back down in her crib. I quietly made my way back to Alvin's and my bedroom.

As I climbed into bed, I heard Alvin whisper, "Is she okay?"

I looked over at him and gave him a nod. I whispered, "She's been seeing someone lately. I have no idea who, but she has been seeing someone."

Alvin nodded and pulled me close.

I whispered to him, "There's something just not right with this house."

* * *

I was basically alone at the house. Alvin's at work, and I'm at home with the kids. Alvin should be home soon. The twins are playing on the floor of living room. I was making dinner in the kitchen, which was right through one of the doorways of the living room.

I placed the food on the dining table. "Kids!" I yelled. "Dinner's ready!"

Claire and David ran in. I picked each one of them up and placed the in their high chairs.

As if on cue, Alvin walked into the kitchen.

Claire and David squealed out at one time, "Daddy!"

Alvin smiled and kissed each of their heads. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Alvin smiled and kissed me back. He asked, "How was your day?"

I responded, "Not as bad as usual.

He rolled his eyes and sat down. He fixed his and Claire's plates while I fixed mine and David's plates.

Claire and David only ate a few bites of food before throwing their food all over the place. Alvin and I watched them, laughing

I went over and kissed Claire's and David's heads. They smiled up at me.

Alvin grinned at me, "What? I don't get a kiss?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Alvin said, "That's better."

I giggled and sat in his lap like I always do. That made Alvin grin and held me close.

I suddenly felt a burning sensation all over my back.

I started to scream from the pain.

Alvin looked alarmed. "What's wrong, Brittany?" he questioned.

Tears started going down my face. I cried out, "My back! My back!"

**Alvin's POV**

"My back! My back!" she cried out.

I lifted the back of her shirt up to see what was wrong. My eyes went wide at the sight.

There, covering her back, were the deepest cuts I've ever seen.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What the French toast is going on! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Love y'all!**

**Bless your face! If you sneezed during this, bless you.**

**Peace off!**

**~no1nosme~**


	4. Don't Underestimate Their Capabilities

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER. I know I've been a horrible writer for not updating. I know all of it, but here is my excuse…school. I've already given that whole thing about how terrible school is. It's even worse because this is a VERY important year for me. And I usually finish my homework up during school, but I haven't gotten used to school schedule. I still can't get used to waking up so early and going to bed early. I still get up at 6:45 when I should be been up at 6:00 because I'm used to waking up at noon. And I still-I seriously need to learn to stop ranting lol. Whatever, I'm so happy that I'm back. I was considering stopping this story because I had major writer's block, but Jaded1971 gave me the great idea of using something I had talked about with her awhile ago. Basically, the earlier chapters have been based off the show, **_**The Haunted**_**. Now, I'm gonna put in my idea (which I had originally had gotten from a really old movie that's name I can't remember) and it's really interesting. I really really really hope you guys enjoy my version!**

_**Reminder: **_**Oh yeah, check out Jaded1971's story **_**OCs, **_**it shows our OCs. I will be posting it on my account if Jaded1971 gives me permission.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own the conjoined story line from the show The Haunted and my idea. I don't own the show The Haunted. My friend, Jaded1971, and I own Claire Seville and David Seville. (David is not Dave Seville. He is Alvin's son.) And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my or Jaded1971's approval.**

**_Warning: _Blood is present in this chapter.  
**

**The Haunted  
**

**Ch. 4  
**

**Don't Underestimate Their Capabilities  
**

* * *

**Alvin's POV **

I gawked at the sight of the deep scratches and cuts in her back. Blood dripped down her back lightly, staining the top of her jeans. I couldn't even think straight. Brittany cried into her hands, not able to hold it in anymore. Claire and David, especially David, were crying because Brittany was crying.

What kind of husband was I? I let the love of my life get hurt who I promised would never be in pain because I would always protect her. _Always_.

I gently set Brittany down on my chair, trying not to cause her anymore pain than she was already in. I looked at the scratches in her back and growled in frustration at the sight of her back.

I helped her to the car with the twins following us. I helped Brittany in and we were off.

* * *

"I don't know how she could've gotten these wounds."

We all gaped at him. How could HE of ALL people NOT know where the wounds on Brittany's back came from. He was the smartest guy in the world, smarter than Einstein, and he doesn't know an answer.

Simon Seville stood in his doctor's coat, staring at everyone through his black glasses that were a little too big so they always slipped to the edge of his nose. He had a guilty look on his face for actually not knowing the answer that everyone was dying to know.

Jeanette, dressed in a nurse's outfit inspected Brittany's back. They were talking quietly about "secret" things and Eleanor soon joined them.

Theodore gazed at Simon with a questionable look. He asked, "Are you sure you that you don't know?"

Simon looked between Theodore and me with a sad expression. He gave out a soft sigh and said, "There's no medical nor scientific reason to this."

Claire, being her childish self without a care of what was happening at the moment, said, "Who says 'nor'?"

The Miller sisters couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

David, totally ignoring his older, immature sister's statement, questioned dizzily while laying upside down on Simon's chair, "Then the reason mommy got those marks isn't scientific or medical."

Simon, being his usual self, was about to say some sort of annoying comment before his eyes became wide and he gasped, "That's right, David. Exactly right."

Everyone gave him a confused look as he seemed to be thinking hard.

"What is it?" questioned Simon's wife, Jeanette.

Simon slowly had a large grin on his face. He looked at me with a very satisfied expression and said in a smug voice, "You've got a _very _angry ghost on your hands. Maybe multiple ghosts."

Brittany had a terrified expression before bursting into tears, "Why does it want to hurt me!?"

I quickly wrapped my arms around her in a comforting manner. I rubbed her back as she cried as hard as she could into my chest.

Simon said, "You guys must've done something wrong."

Brittany cried even harder and I glared at Simon.

"Let's just talk about your wounds, Brittany." He said.

Brittany peeked out at him from my chest.

"You've seem to have lost a lot of blood, but you're acting perfectly fine. Alvin even said there was only a small amount of blood dripping down your back and on his shirt." Simon said.

I wiped the tears off my wife's face as she started to calm.

I was suddenly aware that Claire and David were cheering.

Everyone stared at them.

Claire and David were high-fiving each other while chanting in excited voices, "We got a ghost! We got a ghost!"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at their actions. I swear, those kids are the only thing that can bring her out of her sadness at any given moment.

Simon questioned while chuckling slightly, "How about we all go to your house so you can show us where Brittany got her cuts?"

I nodded and we all made our way to my house.

* * *

We were all laughing about something Claire and David had just done when we walked into the house. We all stopped laughing abruptly when we felt how cold it was inside.

I swear I could feel someone was watching us. I guess everyone could sense this someone because we all were looking around to find the source of this discomfort.

Claire walked into the living room and we all heard her scream.

We all ran into the living room as quickly as possible, but we all froze in place at what we saw.

Brittany.

Everywhere.

Every single picture of Brittany was sitting in the room. And if anyone else had been in the picture with her, you wouldn't know. Almost all of the pictures were torn in half so only Brittany was shown.

And you know where the other halves were?

In a giant, shredded pile in the corner.

And you know what written on the wall?

_My Evangeline._

And you know what it was written in?

Blood.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I'm not even gonna say anything. I'm just gonna let you process that.**

**Review.  
**

**Send me your thoughts of this horror.  
**


	5. One is Mine Tonight

**NOW WHAT ALL MAH READERS OUT THERE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR…**

**THE NEW CHAPTER OF ****THE HAUNTED****!**

_**Important Message:**_** I am now changing this story from real life events to my new idea. It got a little boring for me…even though the last chapter was pretty epic.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Some awesome person who thought up the Chipmunks and Chipettes is the terrific genius who owns them. I (and Jaded1971) own the OCs. I now own the plot! :) :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 of The Haunted!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**One is Mine Tonight**

* * *

On the last chapter of The Haunted:

_We all ran into the living room as quickly as possible, but we all froze in place at what we saw._

_Brittany._

_Everywhere._

_Every single picture of Brittany was sitting in the room. And if anyone else had been in the picture with her, you wouldn't know. Almost all of the pictures were torn in half so only Brittany was shown._

_And you know where the other halves were?_

_In a giant, shredded pile in the corner._

_And you know what written on the wall?_

My Evangeline_._

_And you know what it was written in?_

_Blood._

* * *

Everyone slowly turned our heads towards Brittany. It's hard to describe how terrified she looked. She was quavering in fear, and her eyes looked unfocused. She was very pale and her breath came out in short gasps.

Alvin went to hold her, but she shrieked when he came close. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes filled with tears and she ran into his arms. Alvin held her and comforted her for a few minutes until she finished crying.

David looked up at Simon and questioned, "Is that red paint on the wall?"

Simon bit his lip and looked over at Alvin. Alvin shook his head to tell Simon to not tell David it was blood. Simon then looked back at David and nodded, "Yes, David, that is red paint."

Alvin looked at Simon. He looked very worried, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," said Simon. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "I just don't know."

* * *

I got into bed later than usual. Alvin laid next to me. He had his arms around me protectively as I dreamt.

In my dreams, I was in a room of swirling blackness. I gazed around weakly, trying to find the light in the room. A man walked towards me and touched my bare arms with his pale, cold, bloody fingers lovingly. I shivered at the cold touch for a moment. Before I knew it, my skin was being cut with a knife in the man's hand. I grabbed my arm in pain. He jumped on top of me and started to choke me.

I forced my eyes open to see Alvin still sleeping peacefully next to me. I tried to move closer to him but I still felt like the man was laying on top of me, trying to choke me. I tried to push the invisible force off. I couldn't breathe. I squirmed as much as I could but to no avail.

I suddenly heard Alvin's calming voice in my ear, "What's wrong, baby?"

I looked at him helplessly, unable to speak. I couldn't get enough air in to breathe. I could feel myself becoming pale from the lack of air in my body.

Alvin looked worried, "Brittany?"

My body started to jerk in short spasms. I felt tears going down my face in pain.

"Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed, grabbing hold of me.

I closed my eyes helplessly.

I heard an invisible, icy voice in my ear, "You'll be mine again..."

With that said, the invisible force got off of me.

I relaxed against the bed. I heard Alvin's terrified voice and felt his sad tears on my face, "C'mon Britt... say you're okay..."

I whispered, "I'm fine...I-I don't want to go back to sleep."

Alvin held me in his arms and comforted me, "I'll stay up with you..."

I nodded the slightest bit and rested my head on his chest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Came Claire's voice from the other room.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and got up as quickly as I could. I went to Claire's room with Alvin close behind me.

We walked in to see Claire standing in her bed, crying.

"She's here! She's here!" Claire yelled, pointing behind us.

We looked behind us. Again. Nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

"Simon, she was, like, spazzing out. She couldn't talk; she couldn't breathe!" Alvin exclaimed while holding me close.

Simon put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped the slightest bit.

"Brittany, can you please explain to us what happened. Only you know what truly happened last night." said Simon.

I stared at his face blankly.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Alvin said, pulling me closer.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm fine; I'll tell him." I said.

All eyes turned towards me as I started explaining, "There was a man...he was a ghostly white. I'm pretty sure he was dead. We were in a black, swirling room. He touched my arm lovingly, as if he cared for me. He then brought out a knife and cut my arm. I was bleeding pretty bad. He then laid on top of me and started to choke me. That's when I woke up."

Simon looked like he was in deep thought.

I continued, "It still felt like I was being choked even though I was awake. Alvin thought I was upset, I guess, but he realized I couldn't breathe. When I was pretty sure I was about to take my last breath, whatever it was stopped choking me and I could breathe."

"Hmm." Simon was thinking.

"Brittany, do you mind coming here for a moment?" Simon questioned.

"I don't mind." I got up from my place in Alvin's lap and walked to Simon.

Simon looked me over. He then raised an eyebrow, "Has anyone else noticed that Brittany has especially covered herself today even though we all live in LA?"

Alvin, Claire, David, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor looked me over then shook their heads.

"And why is that, Brittany?" Simon questioned once more. I looked down at my hands, silently.

Simon gently removed the scarf from my neck and rolled up my sleeves of my long-sleeved shirt.

There, everyone in the house saw the big, ugly choke marks on my neck and my bleeding, deep, knife-cut upper arm.

* * *

I laid in my bed, staring at my ceiling late at night. Alvin was gently holding me, but I knew he was seething with anger.

He refused to let me go even after Simon said I was fine and the marks would heal in a matter of days.

I looked up at him; he kissed my head and held me until I fell asleep.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY!" We heard our daughter scream. It sounded different this time, like there was something more than just her seeing the woman. Alvin and I rushed to Claire's room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as we walked in.

She was shaking in fear. She shakily pointed to the rest of her room. We slowly looked around and gasped in terror at the sight before us.

Her room was torn to bits. Her stuffed animals were shredded. The heads of her dolls were torn off. Her curtains were thrown about the room. There were two things that stood out the most.

Blood covered every edge of the bedroom. Even Claire was marked in the deep red blood. Alvin scooped her up and checked her to make sure it wasn't her blood everywhere.

I gripped Alvin's arm and pointed to the ground in the center of the room.

In the very center of the room, a circle of Claire's blocks had been made on the ground. One of Claire's dolls was laid in the center of that circle. A pencil was stabbed through the heart of that doll and the glass eyes had been torn. Written in blood that was spewed from the doll wrote, "One is mine tonight."

Alvin whispered, "One is mine tonight...?"

My eyes became wide. I ran out. I heard Alvin calling after me. He soon followed me down the hall and into a different room.

We all stood frozen at the door.

He was gone.

David was gone.

* * *

**I'm just gonna let you process that.**

**No one is safe anymore.**

**Please R&R.**

**~no1nosme**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! How are you? I'm working hard on updating. Also, I think the next chapter of **_**Mystery of the Keys **_**may be the last…unless you guys want me to do a sequel… I think that's what I may do.**

**I have three new stories coming soon. One is a one-shot, and the other will be a multi-chapter story. It includes some very exciting stuff. It's actually based off of an idea I was going to use for my first story, but instead I wrote and posted **_**Who Ever Knew?. **_**I'm really excited to write that and the one-shot. Also, the other story will be very interesting soon. I really wish I could tell you guys! But, I can't…it would ruin everything…**

**Enjoy this new installment of **_**The Haunted**_**!**

**Chapter 6**

_**The Haunted**_

* * *

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" We heard our daughter scream. It sounded different this time, like there was something more than just her seeing the woman. Alvin and I rushed to Claire's room._

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as we walked in._

_She was shaking in fear. She shakily pointed to the rest of her room. We slowly looked around and gasped in terror at the sight before us._

_Her room was torn to bits. Her stuffed animals were shredded. The heads of her dolls were torn off. Her curtains were thrown about the room. There were two things that stood out the most._

_Blood covered every edge of the bedroom. Even Claire was marked in the deep red blood. Alvin scooped her up and checked her to make sure it wasn't her blood everywhere._

_I gripped Alvin's arm and pointed to the ground in the center of the room._

_In the very center of the room, a circle of Claire's blocks had been made on the ground. One of Claire's dolls was laid in the center of that circle. A pencil was stabbed through the heart of that doll and the glass eyes had been torn out. Written in blood that was spewed from the doll wrote, "One is mine tonight."_

_Alvin whispered, "One is mine tonight...?"_

_My eyes became wide. I ran out. I heard Alvin calling after me. He soon followed me down the hall and into a different room._

_We all stood frozen at the door._

_He was gone._

_David was gone._

* * *

Brittany just stared at her son's bed. She refused to move. Her baby boy was gone. David was gone.

"B-Brittany, it's gonna be okay..." Alvin whispered, trying to comfort Brittany.

Brittany just gave a small shake of the head and whimpered.

Claire, David's older twin sister, just continued to cry. This was her little brother that went missing. Her little brother that was kidnapped.

Alvin tried not to cry. He had to be strong for his daughter and wife, even though he wanted to break down, go into a corner, and cry.

Brittany quietly went back to bed, refusing to cry. There was no point, right? She would never see her son again. So why cry?

Alvin put his daughter in her crib once she cried herself to sleep. After tucking her in, he laid down next to Brittany. Brittany was turned away from him. She was either sleeping or she wanted to be alone. He sighed to himself and fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was devastated when they found out about David. David was just a sweet little boy that everyone loved. He had no enemies. Well, besides the spirit that lived in his home. Brittany was the most depressed. David was her baby boy and now he was gone.

They all were currently sitting on the couches, sofas, and recliners in the living room. Brittany was in Alvin's arms. Alvin was staring out the window, silently begging for the spirit to bring his son back.

"You three need to leave your home." Simon said, breaking the silence.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but Brittany cut him off. She said, "No."

Alvin's eyes widened in shock. Simon answered, "You do. That spirit is gonna take one of you next."

"I don't care." Brittany whispered. "I want my son to be safe, and if that means I have to be taken to ensure that, then I'm staying."

"Alvin, what's your opinion on this?" questioned Simon to his older brother.

Sighing, Alvin said, "If Brittany stays, I stay."

"You'll regret it." Jeanette said.

Brittany was about to answer for Alvin when they heard heard a raspy voice whisper, "You will regret it, Alvin. You'll regret staying with my Juliet, my Evangeline, my Brittany."

Everyone froze.

Alvin stood up, pushing Brittany behind him. He looked around and called out, "Who's there?"

No one answered.

Brittany whispered, terrified, "Alvin...what's happening?"

"We all need to get out of here." Simon said. "Now."

They all rushed toward the door. They all heard a young, familiar voice scream, "MOMMY!"

Brittany stopped everyone quickly and gasped, "David."

"No one is leaving now." The raspy voice whispered.

They all screamed as the doors all locked, the curtains shut, and the lights went out.

"You're all mine now." The raspy voice whispered.

And David's shrill voice rang through the air.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Did you enjoy? The next chapter will be filled with more horror. I'm really busy today lol. I promised the next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Have fun sleeping tonight.**

**Oh, and check under your bed and in your closet.**

**Bye! :)**

**~no1nosme~**


End file.
